What Do You Say To That?
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Where's Granger?" "In the shower." "I'd almost say she was a work-a-holic if Malfoy wasn't with her constantly." "They're Fire and Ice." "What else is new?" "She isn't even a red head." DMHG,RWOC,HPGW R&R! Post Hogwarts.
1. You'll be the death of me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter(which includes any and all characters involved), All I own is the plot…or lack there of…and Karen and Gabriel (seems like in all of my stories I have to make up at least one character…maybe I should try writing one without doing that lol)

**A/N: **For some reason I haven't been able to write very well for My Girls or Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself…so I thought if I wrote something else for a change it would help. This is a two chapter fic of 24 pages that really has no plot and is basically made of fluff but I thought it was cute and I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry I won't be responding to reviews but you guys know I love ya! Lol. Thanks for reading and I'm really sorry for my delay on updates…I am trying. Thanks!

Now onto the fic!… 

The phone rang. Ronald Weasley rolled over and covered his head ignoring the incessant noise. After a few rings the answering machine picked up.

"RON, I know you're there and I didn't buy you that phone so it could be used as your alarm clock. PICK IT UP!" Hermione screamed on the other line. Ron groaned before finally picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" He groaned.

"Good, you're awake." Hermione said cheerfully.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes.

"I…I'm having another…_problem_." Hermione stated in a secret meaning. Ron stopped rubbing his eyes and set down his hand on the bed.

"What did you do this time?" Ron asked.

"Please, can you just come over? You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. I'm going to call Harry also." Hermione explained.

"Wow, this really is bad huh?" Ron asked.

"Please Ron…" Ron interrupted her plea.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Ron nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"Thanks." With that Hermione hung up her phone followed by Ron.

Less than an hour later, Ron stood in front of Hermione's flat. He rang the doorbell and immediately it opened with Hermione leaning on the door.

"Thanks for coming Ron." Hermione said thankfully.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I…I think you should come in." With that Hermione moved aside so he could get in before shutting the door. When Ron turned around his jaw dropped open at the sight before him.

"What the hell did you do?" He finally spit out.

Standing before him was Hermione and Draco…attached at the hip you could say. Draco's left hand was literally attached to the right side of Hermione's body. Hermione also had her right hand attached to Draco's chest.

"Do I even want to know what happened this time?" Ron asked. Before Hermione could answer a knock was heard and she answered the door. Ron could distinctly hear Harry giving her a warm welcome.

"Ron's here too." Hermione said as she opened the door and let in Harry. His surprise was much more verbal then Ron's.

"WHOA!"

Hermione ignored his comment and sat both boys down before sitting down with Draco.

"Will you move over Granger?" Draco complained. Hermione glared at him.

"How do you suppose I do that? Ripping your arm off?" Hermione motioned to her waist. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So, how'd it happen?" Harry asked curiously with a slight smile at his friend's expense. Draco seemed to be the only one to notice Harry's smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, we were assigned to go check out a top secret plant this morning and because I live closer to the area we thought we could sleep in more if Malfoy came here." Hermione began.

"But last night, on another mission we just finished up apparently we were hit with a potion so if we touched someone's skin then…well you can guess the effects." Draco drawled. Harry and Ron paused before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny!" Hermione cried sadly.

"So, did you call in sick?" Harry asked finally through laughs.

"Of course we did Potter, we weren't going to show up like this." Draco said gesturing with the hand that was not stuck to Hermione. Harry nodded while still smiling.

"Why don't you go into St. Mungos to have it looked at?" Ron asked.

Both stared at him blankly as though this was something they had never thought of.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Could have saved us some embarrassment." Hermione said with a slight blush.

"You're the smart one." Draco said before standing up and bringing Hermione with him.

"See you guys later, just lock the door when you leave." Hermione called before she and Draco took the fireplace to St. Mungos.

"Those two…" Harry mumbled. Ron nodded.

"So, what time is your mum's barbeque this Saturday at?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, I think around one but come a little early." Ron answered as they stood up and left the flat.

"So…bringing anyone?" Harry asked slyly. Ron sighed.

"I don't know…I met this girl…" Harry quickly interrupted.

"That's great! Who is she?" Harry asked with a pat on the back and a grin. Ron deserved some happiness.

"Her name's Karen…but she's a muggle." Ron explained. Harry gave a confused look.

"I didn't think you cared…" Harry began.

"I don't, believe me she's great, it's just…I haven't told her." Ron said sheepishly.

"You haven't told her…" Harry asked.

"That I'm a wizard." Ron whispered. Harry nodded.

"Oh!" Ron nodded.

"I've tried but…I just don't know how she'll take it." Ron explained nervously. Harry nodded.

"If she's as great as you say she is, then I think she won't think anything of it." Harry nodded knowingly. Ron nodded.

"I'm being foolish aren't I?" He asked with a smile.

"No, it's understandable. But I think you should tell her and introduce her to your mum." Harry said as they went outside into the street.

Ron left Harry and headed to Karen's house. Saturday was only two days away and he had a lot of explaining to do before then. As Ron approached her house he smiled.

"I could picture myself living here someday…" He thought as he rang the doorbell. He heard shuffling inside before the door opened a bit and a young boy stuck his head out. He looked up slowly and grinned.

"RON!" He cried as he flung open the door and jumped into the young man's arms.

"Hey kiddo. How you been?" Ron asked as he pulled the boy away to look at him.

"Good. Real good." The five year old stated energetically. Ron grinned.

"Where's your mum?" Ron asked.

"Inside, come on!" With that he jumped out of Ron's arms and ran into the house.

When Ron caught up he found the boy running straight to Karen who was sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up when she heard all the noise and grinned as she saw Ron coming.

"What a surprise." She said as she stood up and gave him a warm hug.

"Sorry it's been so long. I would have come sooner but my friend Hermione was having some work problems." Ron said sheepishly. Karen smiled brightly up at him.

She was a petite woman of a little over five feet, which was very short next to Ron. She had long beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Gabriel missed you too." Karen said with a smile at her son. Ron looked down slightly and immediately Karen knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"I need to tell you something…it's nothing terrible…but I've waited too long to tell you." Ron explained.

"You're not married are you Mr. Weasley?" Karen joked. Ron smiled.

"No, not married, no kids either in case you're wondering." He joked back.

"Come on, we'll talk in the living room. Gabriel you go clean your room alright?" Karen said sternly. Gabriel pouted but trudged up the stairs to his room.

When Karen and Ron sat down in the living room Ron became serious once again.

"This isn't going to be easy for you to believe and I know I should have told you sooner but…I was…and still am afraid of your reaction." Ron said while taking her hands. Karen gave him a confused look.

"Nothing could be worse than what I'm picturing in my mind what you could be trying to tell me Ron…please just tell me." Karen said softly.

"My mother is having a barbeque this weekend..." Karen stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Ronald Weasley, you had me scared half to death just so you could tell me that?" Karen asked as she sighed with relief.

"Your mother can't be all that bad." Karen said with a grin.

"That is what you're asking isn't it? If I'll go?" Karen asked hopefully. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Of course I want you to go. I want to introduce you to my family but…my family isn't like most families that you know of…" Ron began.

"Oh Ronald, everyone says that about their family. Mine's a bit odd I must admit…" Ron interrupted her.

"No, Karen, this is important." Ron began. Karen went silent and nodded.

"I'm a wizard." Ron explained.

"A…a what?" Karen asked.

"A wizard. My whole family is made up of wizards and witches and I didn't want to scare you when you come…if you still want to come on Saturday." Ron explained hopefully.

"Ron…this doesn't make any sense." She began.

"I know it doesn't, but I was brought up in the wizarding world. It's been my whole life and I…I want to share it with you." Ron explained. Karen was staring at him as though he were crazy and would harm her at any moment. Ron sighed trying to find a way to explain this to her without scaring her out of her wits.

Ron stood up and Karen jumped.

"I'll prove it if you don't believe me." Ron said calmly. He looked around the room and saw a glass of water.

"Accio glass." He called while pointing his wand at the water. Karen stared at him as though he had lost his mind before the water glass came to him and he caught it in his grasp. Karen just gave Ron a horror stricken look.

"Karen, please say something." Ron asked.

"Wait, let me get this straight…" Ron nodded before slowly sitting back down next to her.

"You…you are a wizard, and you can do things like…like that?" She asked referring to when the glass flew to him. Ron nodded and smiled.

"I can do a heck of a lot more than that." Karen shook her head.

"I don't know how to take this Ron." She said confusedly. Ron frowned.

"Karen, I love you. I know I shouldn't have kept this from you but I was afraid of your reaction." Karen nodded.

"I love you too Ron." She said quietly after a moment's pause.

"But?" He asked. Karen finally looked up into his eyes.

"What about my butt?" She smiled. Ron grinned.

"So, you'll come?" He asked quietly. Karen nodded.

"You and Gabriel?" Ron asked. Karen nodded again. Ron grinned before giving her a kiss.

Hermione and Draco were finally unattached on Saturday and were leaving St. Mungos.

"Glad that's over with. But we missed our assignment." Hermione said with a pout. Draco smiled lightly and shook his head at his partner.

"Care to go to lunch Granger?" Draco suddenly asked. Hermione stared at him a bit surprised.

"Unless you're not hungry." He added quickly.

"Er…I am but Mrs. Weasley's having a barbeque and I…" Draco held up a hand.

"Then I'll see you later." He finished before continuing towards the fireplaces.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called after he took a few steps. He turned to look at her before she spoke.

"Would you like to come?" She asked.

"No thanks Granger. Tell them I said hi though. Malfoy Manor." With that Draco was gone in a flash of green flames.

Ron stared out the window nervously.

"Ron, you'd think we were going to meet my parents." Karen said with a laugh. Ron smiled.

"Your mother can't be all that bad." Karen said before looking out her own window.

"She isn't…I'm more worried about my brothers." Ron gulped. Karen turned to him.

"I never did ask, how many siblings do you have?" She asked curiously.

"Five older brothers and one younger sister." Ron said nervously.

"Oh my." Karen said shocked. Ron nodded with a slight smile.

"We're here." He stated and all three climbed out of the car at the burrow.

"This is where you grew up? It's amazing. Do you really own this much land?" Karen asked amazed. Ron nodded with a smile.

"Home sweet home." He said before taking her hand as she took Gabriel.

"What do you think sweety?" Karen asked her son. The young boy stared at the house amazed. Karen just laughed before following Ron to the door. He opened it and walked inside.

"HELLO!" He called.

"We're in back!" Molly called from outside. Ron grinned before looking at Karen who was staring amazed at the sink as it washed dishes all on its own.

"Come on." Ron said taking her out back.

"Oh Ron, look at you!" Molly cried before kissing her son's cheek and giving him a warm hug.

"Have you grown more?" She asked him.

"No mum." Ron smiled.

"I have a surprise for you though." Ron blushed. Molly gave her son a smile before he stepped aside to show her Karen and Gabriel.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Karen said politely. Molly grinned.

"Welcome! Please call me Molly dear I feel much less old." She cried before giving them both a warm hug.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend Karen and her son Gabriel." Ron explained.

"Oh it's been lovely to meet you. How long have you and Ron been seeing each other?" Molly asked curiously.

"A few months." Karen answered with a smile at her boyfriend.

"Well, come on in and make yourselves at home, the boys are all playing Quidditch and not everyone has arrived yet." Molly explained.

As they walked away Karen leaned over to Ron.

"What's Quibbiditch?" Ron laughed.

"Quidditch." He began and she blushed lightly.

"It's a sport for wizards." Ron explained.

"Come on and I'll show you how it works." Ron said taking her hand and leading her to the field.

"Hey, Ron's here!" A young red headed girl cried before she flew down on a broomstick and jumped off to hug Ron.

"Took you long enough to get here…you didn't happen to see my boyfriend on his way did you?" Ginny asked.

"No I didn't but come here, I want you to meet someone."

"Ginny, this is my girlfriend Karen and her son Gabriel, Karen, Gabriel, this is my younger sister Ginny." Ron introduced.

"Lovely to finally meet you." Ron gave Ginny a confused look.

"Harry mentioned you fancied someone." Ginny explained. Ron blushed. When Ginny had flown over to Ron, the other redheaded men flew down to see him also.

"Look, Ron's finally got himself a girl." One of the twins said before grabbing their younger brother and teasing him.

"Careful with him, wouldn't want to kill him after he finally found a young lady." The other twin spoke up. Karen laughed as Ron finally freed himself from his brothers.

"Karen, Gabriel, these are my brothers, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill." Ron said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Guys, this is Karen and her son Gabriel." Ron introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Karen said politely.

"Same here." Bill commented for everyone.

Just then Mr. Weasley came over and was also introduced to Karen and her son.

"Hermione and Harry are here." Karen gave Ron a questioning look.

"Harry and Hermione are my best friends." Ron explained to her as they approached.

"Oy Harry! We need a new Seeker! Ginny's horrible!" Fred called. Harry grinned but Ginny began to swat at her brother.

"I am not horrible." Ginny pouted.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry said changing the subject and giving Ginny a kiss.

"I see you've unhooked yourself 'Mione." Ron commented. Hermione blushed and everyone but Harry and Ron looked puzzled.

"So, who's this lovely young lady you're courting?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Karen and Gabriel, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Malfoy...oops I mean Granger." Ron grinned.

"Food's ready!" Molly called and everyone left to the table to eat.

"Have you seen Ron eat yet?" Hermione asked Karen. Karen grimaced and nodded. Hermione laughed. Ron pouted.

It was a wonderful meal up until Hermione found one of Fred and George's snacks. Apparently with this little device the person who ate it would change color.

"Er…Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, turning to her friend as she turned purple.

"Are you…" Harry began.

"Fred! George! I said no tricks of yours at the table!" Molly yelled angrily at her twins.

"What did they do?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You're just purple. It'll wash off the next time you take a shower." Fred explained. Hermione sighed before turning to Molly.

"Would you mind if I took a shower?" She asked politely.

"Not at all dear, it's the least we could do." Molly said politely before continuing to yell at her boys.

Karen stared at Hermione shocked as the girl left indoors. She was purple! Ron noticed her expression and frowned at his brothers. They weren't helping Ron impress Karen in the least.

"My brothers are inventors…they make little snack things that do different stuff to the person who eats them." Ron explained.

"They're really nice unless you're on their bad side." Ron explained.

"Bit of a trickster them two." Ginny joined in the conversation.

"Don't worry though, they only play pranks on people they know or the ones they're mad at. Ron here got warts across his face once when they were mad." Ginny said. Karen smiled lightly at the image.

"AHH!" A crash was heard inside and immediately everyone got up to run in. When they entered Ron and Harry began to snicker. Draco was laying flat on his back in the middle of the living room covered in soot. Beside him was a toy truck that Molly had found for Gabriel to play with and apparently he left it near the fireplace.

"Where'd he come from?" Karen asked quietly so she didn't sound too stupid.

"The fireplace, it's a major form of transportation." Ron explained. Karen nodded in wonder.

"Who is he?" Karen asked.

"Malfoy, need some help up?" Harry offered politely with a smile. Draco groaned.

After standing up and after Ron explained that Draco was Hermione's partner, Draco looked around the group obviously looking for someone.

"Where's Granger?" He asked finally.

"In the shower." Ron and Harry answered at once. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He quickly ran up the stairs.

"What's he doing?" Ron mumbled.

"Is he deaf?" Ron continued. Before they knew it they heard a scream that was definitely Hermione's before they heard her yelling.

"Malfoy I am not…! What! Well what are you waiting for!" The group downstairs gave one another odd looks.

"I was waiting for you Granger now get some clothes on and let's go." Draco called. Within moments Hermione was on her way downstairs with a t-shirt on and a sweatshirt over her head but not quite all the way down to her waist and she was pulling up her pants as she hobbled down the stairs with Draco walking in front of her.

"Er…sorry to interrupt." Draco shrugged.

"I'm sorry too, but the case we've been working on for months might finally be over. Lovely meal Molly, nice meeting you Karen and of course Gabriel, bye everyone!" She called before hopping into the fireplace and disappearing in a green flame. Draco followed shortly after.

"I'd almost say she was a work-aholic if Malfoy wasn't with her constantly." Harry grinned.

"You take the back, I'll go in the front." Draco whispered. Hermione gave him a frown.

"Fine, we'll go in together. Count of three." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"One…two…three!" Wands ready and they both ran into an old building that had been deserted for quite some time by the looks. Immediately after entering the blasts began. Draco and Hermione had no place to go and that's when the trouble started.

"Well, what'd you think?" Ron asked nervously. He, Karen and Gabriel were on their way back to Karen's place. Karen smiled at Ron.

"I had a wonderful time. It's going to take me some getting used to though." Karen admitted. Ron nodded.

"I wonder how much time it took for Hermione to get used to magic…although she had found out she was a witch instead of just finding out it existed." Ron thought aloud.

"She wasn't brought up in the magical world?" Karen asked curiously. Ron shook his head.

"No, she was brought up by muggles…" Ron began.

"Muggles? What's that?" Karen asked.

"Non magical people." Ron explained.

"So I'm a muggle?" Karen asked. Ron smiled and nodded. Karen shrugged.

"So what about Harry?" Karen asked. Ron took a glance at Gabriel who was listening intently.

"I'll tell you about him later." Karen followed his eyes to Gabriel and nodded.

"This is all so amazing. To find out there's another world out there filled with magic. I wish I were a witch." Karen sighed.

"Why? I mean, sure the magical part of things is nice but it's really almost the same as being muggle. Not that I would really know, I don't think I've gone through one day of my life without seeing or doing magic." Ron said.

"So, Draco is Hermione's partner?" Karen asked suddenly. Ron nodded.

"They seem more like a couple to me." Karen remarked with a smile. Ron grinned.

"That's what Harry's been saying and I'm not too sure he's wrong." Ron smiled.

"You don't like him?" Karen stated it more than asked. Ron sighed.

"We all went to school together, at Hogwarts and Malfoy wasn't…exactly a friend." Ron explained. Karen nodded.

"Well, school's over now. He couldn't have been too terrible." Karen nodded knowingly.

"I suppose not, it's just, old rivalries die hard I guess." Ron explained.

"They don't for Hermione." Karen pointed out. Ron smiled.

"Okay, you got me." He sighed still with a smile. Karen smiled as well.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She squinted at the brightness of the white room she was currently in.

"Warehouse." Was the first thing that came to mind before she shot up.

"She's awake." Someone said before a nurse came to her side.

"Thank goodness you're alright Miss Granger." The nurse said soothingly.

"How…how long have I been here?" She croaked out. Her throat was very dry as though she hadn't had a drink in days.

"Here, drink this." The nurse handed her some water. Hermione smiled thankfully before gulping down the entire glass in one go.

"You've been here for a few days now but we haven't found anything wrong with you except you wouldn't wake up." The nurse explained as she drank.

Hermione nodded and finally set down the glass.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione said more clearly. The nurse pointed to the bed next to her. Hermione turned and found Draco sound asleep with a smile gracing his lips and his blond hair falling into his eyes. Surrounded by all of the white he resembled an angel. Hermione tore her eyes away from her partner and turned back to the nurse.

"What happened?" The nurse frowned.

"I'm not entirely sure. You arrived here a few nights ago completely exhausted. The minister came in here a few days prior to your arrival and said you'd been missing for almost a week."

Hermione bit her lip in thought. "How come I don't remember anything?" She thought. Suddenly there was a groan and she turned to find Draco sitting up with his head in his hands. The nurse quickly rushed to his side.

"Thank goodness you're alright Mr. Malfoy." The nurse said with a sigh. Draco finally looked up.

"Where's Granger?" He croaked out. "Drink this." The nurse handed him a glass of water and he quickly gulped it down.

"Wh-where's Granger?" He said more smoothly. The nurse pointed to Hermione and when he turned he seemed almost relieved.

"Do you remember what happened?" Hermione asked. Draco frowned but shook his head.

"I just remember breaking into that old building and being hit with a blast." Draco said as he rubbed his head in pain.

"I'll get the doctor to check you both out and if nothing's wrong then you can leave." They both nodded.

"Thank you." Hermione said as the nurse ran off to find a doctor.

Hermione and Draco walked into Hermione's flat almost two hours after waking up.

"Want a drink?" Hermione offered. Draco nodded before sitting on her couch. Hermione grabbed some fire whiskey and sat down with him.

"I wonder what our next assignment is." Draco thought aloud before taking a swig. Hermione shrugged.

"I'd be happy if we got a break." Hermione voiced. Draco gave her a smirk.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The great Hermione Granger wants a break? You just had over a week off." Draco teased. Hermione smiled.

"I mean, a real vacation. I've always wanted to go to the Bahamas to see the sandy beaches and maybe even get a tan." Hermione shrugged. Draco nodded.

"That would be nice." Draco dazed off for a moment. Suddenly he shot up with a yelp.

"What the fuck!" He yelled. Hermione stood up as well.

"What is it?" She asked. Draco turned and Hermione saw his pants were on fire.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screeched. Draco began to pat it out but it only seemed to make it worse. Soon the rug was on fire. Hermione panicked and grabbed a blanket to put it out.

With one swift motion the blanket turned to ice and it crashed into millions of pieces as it hit the floor. Next Hermione reached up her hand and the fire on Draco's pants went out. They both stood there panting for breath.

"What…the hell…was that?" Draco asked between breaths. Hermione looked at the mess before replying.

"I…I'm not sure." She breathed before looking at her hands.

"I think we have another _problem_." Hermione said before looking at Draco who was examining the burn on his leg. He nodded and Hermione looked at the burn. A handprint.

I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written…12 pages! I hope you like it and I do apologize if it's completely pointless, the second half is really my favorite part. R&R please! Thanks! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	2. One less fic unfinished

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter(which includes any and all characters involved), All I own is the plot…or lack there of…and Karen and Gabriel (seems like in all of my stories I have to make up at least one character…maybe I should try writing one without doing that lol)

**A/N: **Hahah! Here's the last part guys! Thanks for the excellent reviews! This really boosted my confidence and got me thinking about new ideas again. I've been so busy and stressed lately that I think I just needed a quick break to unwind a little. Hopefully My Girls, Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself and all my other fics that I haven't finished…hehehe…will benefit from it so thanks to everyone for your lovely and helpful remarks! Enjoy the last half and I know it's VERY random but believe it or not I got a lot of emotion out of my head by writing this so enjoy! Lol.

What's a fic without last time?…no fic of mine…lol… 

"What the fuck!" He yelled. Hermione stood up as well.

"What is it?" She asked. Draco turned and Hermione saw his pants were on fire.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screeched. Draco began to pat it out but it only seemed to make it worse. Soon the rug was on fire. Hermione panicked and grabbed a blanket to put it out.

With one swift motion the blanket turned to ice and it crashed into millions of pieces as it hit the floor. Next Hermione reached up her hand and the fire on Draco's pants went out. They both stood there panting for breath.

"What…the hell…was that?" Draco asked between breaths. Hermione looked at the mess before replying.

"I…I'm not sure." She breathed before looking at her hands.

"I think we have another _problem_." Hermione said before looking at Draco who was examining the burn on his leg. He nodded and Hermione looked at the burn. A handprint.

Now on to the fic… 

Ron sat on his couch opening and closing a small box. He sighed for the millionth time it seemed before finally closing it and setting it on the coffee table. He sat on his couch dressed up in a suit and tie and frequently glancing at the clock on the wall. Ron hadn't seen Harry or Hermione since his parent's barbeque but this was not odd considering he had spent most of his time with Karen. He picked the box back up at the thought of her and opened it once more to reveal a stylish diamond ring. He sighed again hoping she would say yes.

"Ron!" A voice startled the poor man and he almost dropped the ring as it flew into the air. Luckily he had caught it and quickly pulled it to his chest before turning to his fireplace, which was located right next to him. "Jeez Hermione, you scared me out of my wits." Ron complained. "Sorry." Hermione said sheepishly. "I…" Hermione didn't even have to finish before Ron continued her sentence. "Have another problem?" He asked tilting his head slightly. Hermione nodded. "I'll be right there." Ron said as Hermione's head disappeared from his fireplace. Ron looked at the ring in his hand before placing it safely in his coat pocket.

When Ron arrived at Hermione's flat he looked her over to see if she had grown any extra limbs or got herself hooked to Malfoy again. Draco however was found sitting on the couch looking at his hands. "What happened this time?" Ron inquired. "You know that job I left your house for?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "Well, Malfoy and I were hit with a few curses once we entered this old warehouse and we've been knocked out for almost a week." Hermione explained. "Jeez 'Mione, you're lucky it wasn't a few years." Ron noted.

"Anyway, now we have these…er powers I guess you'd say." Ron raised a questioning brow. "Here, I'll show you. Malfoy." Draco nodded and reached out his hand before catching a coat on fire. Hermione reached her hand out and it instantly froze the jacket. "Whoa…" Ron breathed. "Fire and Ice." Ron smiled. "Ron…" Hermione was interrupted as Harry came through her fireplace. "Sorry I'm late." He stated before standing up and dusting himself off. "What'd I miss?" Harry asked. "They're Fire and Ice." Ron said pointing to each in turn. Harry gave a questioning look. "What else is new?"

Hermione and Draco both narrowed their eyes at Harry and Ron before the two men began apologizing. "We just came back from St. Mungos and they said there was nothing wrong with us." Hermione explained. "Maybe it'll wear off." Harry shrugged. "You know like that time you both could read each other's minds." Harry explained. Hermione and Draco both shivered involuntarily. "But that took months. Maybe I should go to the library and see what I can find on different spells." Hermione said standing. Draco nodded and stood as well. "I'll check the dark arts. Might be something at my house." Draco shrugged. Hermione nodded.

"Sorry to call you both here but thanks for coming." Hermione smiled sheepishly. Both men smiled. "It's no problem." Harry said. Ron nodded before reaching into his pocket and nodding somewhat nervously. "Uh, guys, before you go…" Ron sighed. "I'm…I'm going to propose to Karen tonight." Ron said sheepishly. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before grinning and giving Ron a hug. "Congratulations!" Hermione cried. "AHH!" Ron suddenly yelled. Hermione and Harry both backed up and found his arm was covered in ice. "I'm sorry." Hermione said while looking at her hand sadly. She turned to Draco and he held up his hand until it melted the ice. "Thanks. I better go though." Ron said looking at the clock on the wall. "Good luck." Harry called with a grin. Ron nodded with a smile. "Thanks. I'm hoping I won't need it though." Ron said just before leaving.

Karen had put Gabriel to bed and made her way downstairs when her doorbell rang. She opened her door slowly to find Ron standing with a dozen roses in a black suit. She gasped and grinned. "Well don't you look handsome." She said with a smile. Ron smiled. "Can I come in?" He asked with a grin before handing her the flowers. "Of course." Karen said startled before opening the door and letting him in. She took the flowers and went to the kitchen to find a vase. "These are beautiful." Karen said as she shut her eyes and inhaled the scent. "I thought of you when I saw them." Ron said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Karen grinned.

"Is it our anniversary?" She teased. "It all depends." Ron began. Karen gave him a confused look before he slowly went down on one knee and looked up at her with the diamond ring in his hand. Tears streamed down her face as she put her hands to her mouth. "Karen, will you marry me?" On the staircase Gabriel put his hands to his mouth and shut his eyes. "Please say yes…" He prayed. "Of course I'll marry you." Karen cried before Ron stood up and wrapped his arms around her before giving her a kiss. Ron backed up and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. She admired it before giving him another kiss. "I love you Ronald Weasley." Karen grinned.

Ron left Karen's house a little while later and went home to a restless night. "I'm getting married." He thought with a grin. When morning finally arrived he didn't waste any time in calling Harry. "Hello?" Harry mumbled into the phone. "Harry! She said yes! I'm getting married!" Ron yelled excitedly. Harry grinned and was suddenly wide-awake. "Congratulations! Have you told 'Mione?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head even though his friend couldn't see. "Not yet, you're the first person I called." Ron said still smiling.

"Guess I should get planning your bachelor party then hmm? When's the big day?" Harry asked. "Not for a few months." Ron blushed. "I'm proud of you Ron." Harry said sincerely. Ron grinned. "Thanks. I'm going to call Hermione and my mum so I'll talk to you later." Ron concluded. "Alright. See you." Harry then hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Harry rolled over to face Ginny. "Your brother's getting married." Harry grinned. Ginny's eyes lit up. She began to laugh and Harry grinned.

Hermione and Draco sat in the Malfoy Manor library. "Find anything yet?" Hermione asked with a sigh. Draco turned to her looking irritated. "I keep burning the pages." He complained before setting a book down. Hermione smiled lightly. "These keep freezing together." Hermione held up a book that was half frozen. "What if we don't get out of this one?" Draco asked thoughtfully before sitting next to Hermione. Hermione frowned. "Then…you're going to burn your girlfriends." Hermione said seriously. Draco frowned. Hermione began to laugh.

"Well, if you ever get a boyfriend I feel bad for the poor guy, he's going to be frozen solid the first time he kisses you." Draco joked. Hermione gave a pout. "And how do you know what happens if we kiss someone? Did you practice on your hand?" Hermione said referring to his burnt hand. Draco gave an odd expression. "No, I just burnt the back of my hand earlier that's all." Draco said sensitively. Hermione laughed. "Looks like we'll be stuck together if this stays." Draco commented. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Who else will be there to put out the fires?" He asked quietly while looking into her brown eyes.

Hermione leaned closer and before either knew what was happening their lips met. After a moment, they separated slowly. Draco breathed out and a chill went through is mouth before they both saw his breath. Draco smirked. "That's a weird feeling." He commented. Hermione nodded with a smile. Someone then decided to clear his or her throat. Draco and Hermione turned to find a house elf with a blush looking at the two with wide eyes. "Master Malfoy, Blinky has message for Miss Granger." The elf said quickly. Draco and Hermione stood up to walk to the fireplace.

Once they arrived they found Ron's head. "I figured you'd be here." Ron commented as they sat in front of the fireplace. "Hello Ron." Hermione said happily. Ron raised an eyebrow at her cheerfulness and looked at Draco who shrugged. "Any luck with the Fire and Ice situation?" Ron asked turning back to Hermione. She shook her head somewhat sadly. "Not yet. There seems to be nothing about it in any book." Hermione said with a shrug. "Well, I have some news." Ron blushed. "I'm getting married." He said with a grin. Hermione squealed making Draco cover his ears. "That's great! Oh I want all the details! What'd she say? Well of course she said yes, didn't Harry and I tell you she'd say yes? You had nothing to worry about. Have you told your mother? This is so exciting! Ron I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you're getting married. Congratulations." Hermione finished in one breath.

Ron just stared at her open mouthed with a slight smile. "Uh, thanks 'Mione." Ron said sheepishly. Hermione grinned. "Congratulations." Draco said with a smirk. Ron grinned. "When's the wedding?" Hermione asked. "Not for another month or so." Ron answered. "You're both invited of course, and no I haven't told anyone yet but you and Harry. I'm calling my mum next." Ron explained. Hermione nodded. "Well, we'll have to throw you and Karen an engagement party! Just leave it to Harry, Ginny, Malfoy and I and it'll be a blast." Hermione grinned. "Thanks 'Mione." Ron said happily. "I'll see you soon then." Ron said before leaving the fireplace.

"I can't believe he's getting married." Hermione sighed. Draco nodded. "She isn't even a red-head." Draco smirked. Hermione grinned but rolled her eyes. "Why should she be?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, it just seems like all of the Weasley's have the characteristic red hair." Draco shrugged. "That doesn't mean he's going to marry a red-head. That would be like you being attracted to blondes." Hermione pointed out. "How do you know I'm not?" Draco asked smugly.

Hermione gave him a look and he smiled lightly. "Have you ever thought of dyeing your hair blond?" He asked as he examined her hair. "Draco…" She laughed. "Seriously though, it'd be lovely." He smiled. "You don't like my brown hair?" She asked with a fake pout. Draco just looked at her with a faint smile. "I love your bushy brown hair." He replied meaningfully. At that moment, it was finally clear. In one secret meaning, she knew how he felt. "I love you too." She whispered before he kissed her once again.

A scream was heard far away and immediately every red head in the vicinity came running into the burrow. "Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley quickly fell into a chair as everyone came running. She held a telephone to her ear, she was one of the few to learn how to properly use it, as she grinned like a little school girl. When all of the children and Mr. Weasley gave her a confused look she grinned at them all. "Ron's getting married!" She yelled. All of the men laughed. "Are you serious?" Fred asked shocked with a grin. "Way to go Ron!" Charlie called with a laugh.

"Can you believe it? Our little brother's all grown up." Bill said with a laugh. Ron heard all of their cheering and grinned. "Tell them all thanks." Ron said with a laugh himself. Molly repeated the message and Percy yelled out congratulations as George kept cheering. "I'm so proud of you Ron." Molly said honestly. Ron laughed. "Everyone keeps telling me that." Ron joked. Molly's eyes watered up.

"Better hand the phone over mum." Bill said before taking it as Molly cried on her husbands shoulder. "Hey there little bro." Bill knew how to use the phone because he visited many muggle locations and needed it. "Now what's this news about you getting married?" Bill teased. Ron laughed. "You know that cute little thing I introduced you to on Saturday a few weeks ago? Yea that's the love of my life." Ron grinned. "I'm happy for you Ron." Bill said sincerely. "Thanks." Ron nodded even though his brother couldn't see.

After switching the phone around to different people until Fred and George began to talk about how to ruin his wedding, in a joking manner of course, Molly took the phone again and said a polite good-bye and love you before hanging up. Ron sighed. He couldn't wait to see Karen. Realizing he had no one else to call he decided to pay her a visit.

Hermione couldn't find any information on her current situation but she did learn something outside of the books. Her _power,_ as she had come to call it, was powered by her emotions mostly. The stronger the emotion, for instance kissing Draco, the more chill came to her body. Draco seemed to be having the same trouble as his hands caught on fire after they had separated. He simply stared at them burning and smirked at her.

The night finally came for Ron and Karen's engagement party. They decided to have it in a small pub in Hogsmeade. Gabriel was being watched by one of Karen's friends for the night so she could relax. When the couple arrived hand in hand everyone from their party cheered. Other people that had just come out for a night of drinking looked on curiously. "To the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called while holding up a glass. Ron grinned and turned to Karen who was laughing.

The party went on smoothly and Ron and Karen were having a great time. "Thanks for the party 'Mione." Ron said before giving his friend a hug. "You deserve it." Hermione said with a nod. Ron laced his arm around Karen's waist as she leaned on his shoulder. "Care to dance?" He asked. She grinned. "Why Mr. Weasley, I thought you'd never ask." With that she dragged him by his collar onto the dance floor. Everyone laughed at this and turned back to their drinks.

"They make the cutest couple." Ginny sighed happily for her brother. Harry looked over and found his best friend dancing closely with his soon to be wife. They were dancing a slow dance even though the song was very upbeat. "He really loves her." Harry pointed out. Ginny nodded and grinned. "I've never seen him so happy." Ginny said almost shocked. "Me either, not in a long time." Harry agreed. "Speaking of couples…" Ginny giggled.

Harry turned to Ginny and followed her gaze to Draco and Hermione. They sat at the bar laughing. "Now that's a sight I never thought I'd see." Harry smiled. "What? Hermione and Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "No, Malfoy laughing." Harry pointed at the young man as he grinned. Ginny laughed and nodded.

Hermione took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Perfect." She said happily. Draco frowned before turning to her. "Would you mind?" He asked sheepishly. Hermione smiled before picking up his glass and blowing on it. It instantly froze. Draco took it from her and laughed before showing her that the entire drink was now an ice cube. Hermione blushed. "Oops." She shrugged. Draco just continued to laugh.

Months passed until it was finally the day of Ron's wedding. "Come on Draco we've got to go!" Hermione called up her stairs. "I'm coming Granger, hold your broomsticks." With that he emerged from the staircase while fixing his tie. "What are muggle women setting out to accomplish? Strangling their dates?" Draco asked referring to his tie. Hermione smiled before going to help him out. As she tied it she made the mistake of looking into Draco's eyes. Immediately her hands turned to ice, as they had not yet found a cure.

Draco smiled and gave her a peck on the lips before putting his hands to his tie and unthawing it. "Sorry." Hermione muttered before walking towards the door. Only then did Draco have the chance to admire her. Hermione wore a simple spring dress just below her knees and a small chain necklace and bracelet with matching earrings. Her hair was for once tamed and put up into a curly do that brought out her chocolate brown eyes. She wore stylish shoes that she could manage walking in for a few hours to complete her outfit. Draco nodded before following her out the door.

Ron and Karen had decided to have their wedding at a muggle place nearby where they met. There they could have the reception immediately after and everyone would be able to fit. When Hermione and Draco arrived they both took their seats near the front on Ron's side of the hall. Molly and Arthur as well as Ginny sat in the front. The other boys were in the wedding and of course Harry was Best Man. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavendar were also invited and sat near Draco and Hermione. "I can't believe Ron's getting married. For some reason I could never picture him settling down with anyone." Parvati squealed. Lavendar nodded. "She must be something special I'd say." Lavendar giggled.

Ron appeared at the front of the hall looking very nervous. He looked at Hermione with a lopsided smile and she grinned back and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and nodded his thanks. On Karen's side her grandmother sat, no doubt her mother was in helping the bride dress. Naturally her father was giving her away and Gabriel was ring barer. She also invited a few friends but she had many aunts and uncles in the audience as well. It seemed her closest friends were in the wedding itself.

Just as Hermione thought this, the music began and everyone turned to witness Gabriel and a small girl walk down the aisle with rose petals falling in their wake. A few moments after and the wedding party marched down arm in arm. After they had all reached the front many more people took out their cameras and began taking pictures of the bride as she made her way down the aisle towards Ron. Ron stared at her amazed as she made her way to him. Her white dress flowing behind her and through the veil he could see the smile on her face as she stared straight at him.

Once she was a few feet away her father lifted the veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek before giving her away to Ron. Ron took her arm and helped her to the podium, never losing eye contact. Karen grinned and immediately the tears began to fall. "Do you Ronald Weasley take Karen Meyer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The man asked. Ron smiled. "I do." With that he took the ring from Gabriel and placed it smoothly on her finger. Karen continued to cry.

"Now, do you Karen Meyer take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The man asked. Karen grinned and finally choked out. "I do." She cried happily. Ron smiled as well with a small blush. She then took the last ring from Gabriel and placed it on her new husband's finger.

"By the power vested in me," Hermione and Draco looked at one another before smiling. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The crowd who cheered for the new couple drowned the last part out. Ron however had been waiting for forty-two hours to be near her, it was bad luck, after all, to see the bride before the wedding. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately making the crowd stand and applaud as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The rice was thrown and congratulations were given until the feast was served. Harry and the maid of honor, Susan, both gave touching speeches that made almost everyone in the room teary eyed. The feast began and before anyone knew it the reception began. Ron and Karen cut their cake without messing one another's faces up too bad. Ron basically had the brilliant idea of smearing some next to her mouth so he could lick it off. Most of the guys cheered for this move and even Karen laughed at Ron's antics.

"Now the bride will share a dance with her father before the bride and groom share their first dance as a married couple." The DJ announced as a slow song began. Ron sighed happily next to Harry. Harry grinned before giving his friend a nudge. "Congratulations." Harry said for the millionth time. Ron hadn't stopped grinning all day. "My word, if people had told me getting married brought on this much bliss I would have done it years ago." Ron joked. Harry laughed. "Depends on the girl, and if I'm right, you found the right one." Harry nodded. Ron nodded.

"That's my cue." With that the groom stood up to take his place with his bride as they shared their first dance. "It's so romantic." Ginny sighed. She had taken Ron's seat while he danced and entwined her fingers with Harry's. Harry smiled at his girlfriend. Before either of them knew it, it was time to throw the bouquet. "Alright, all eligible ladies please come forward. A few stood up and went to the empty floor where the bride stood a few feet ahead of them but some single women stayed put. "Go on Granger." Draco smirked. Hermione glared at him.

Ginny was also choosing to stay put. Harry however had other methods of getting her there. He lifted her up over his shoulder, luckily she was wearing a long dress, and placed her on the floor with the other girls. Draco nodded at Harry's job and Hermione looked horrified. "You wouldn't…" She began but Draco began to wrap his arms around her as though he were about to. Hermione stood up quickly. "Fine." She said and marched to the group of girls. Karen smiled and turned her back to the girls before throwing the bouquet over her head.

It was headed straight for Ginny and Hermione but Hermione wasn't paying attention. Ginny however was and moved aside as the bouquet landed in Hermione's arms. Hermione gasped and then blushed. Karen then sat on a chair and Ron reached up her dress to get the garter while the men in the room howled. Ron just blushed and Karen laughed. He finally got it off and Karen gave him a kiss before he went to the front of the room. "Next the single gentlemen please." The DJ called. Harry and Draco both walked up with a few other men and waited for Ron to throw the garter.

Ron turned his back as the men waited. After a moment Ron spun around and threw the garter directly at Draco. Draco, once being a Quidditch Seeker player and all, snatched the garter without thinking and blushed as the other men cheered. Harry and Ron grinned at one another before giving one another high fives. Draco knelt his head down still blushing and trying to hide his smile at their trick. Hermione sat on a chair and bit her lip with a smile on her face. Draco walked over and knelt down. He began to slide the garter up her leg and stopped a bit above her knee. The men, mostly Harry and Ron argued that he had to go further and so while blushing furiously he slid it up her thigh. Hermione was blushing beet red.

Draco finally stood up and helped her up as she noticed his bright red face. Then the crowd cheered, again, mostly Harry and Ron, and pat Draco on the back. "Why'd you do that?" Draco asked Ron still with a small blush and a smile. Ron shrugged. "I didn't want you getting jealous when another man was reaching up her skirt." Ron grinned. Draco turned away with a smile and Harry grinned as well. "Looks like you two will be the next to be married." Harry commented. Immediately the napkin Draco was holding went up in flames and Hermione's glass froze and shattered into a bunch of scattered ice when she dropped it in shock. Harry and Ron stared at them curiously with sneaky grins. Hermione was quick to recover and took out her wand to clean up the mess. Draco just cleared his throat.

After Ron's wedding, Ron adopted Gabriel as his own son and moved into Karen's house. They went on a one-week honeymoon to Egypt while Gabriel stayed with Susan, otherwise known as the maid of honor, and her husband. Less than a year later, Ron and Karen were graced with the presence of their first baby girl, who would soon follow into her father's footsteps and inherit magic.

Harry and Ginny were married just after Ron had his little girl and have lived happily with their two boys.

Draco and Hermione finally found a cure for The Fire and Ice curse almost two months after Ron's wedding. They began dating a few short hours after Ron's wedding and were married a year later after finding out Hermione was pregnant with a baby boy.

Well, what do you think? I know this part was a little sappy and there was a bit of fluff and randomness as well as probably more confusion and I do apologize but this was really a working fic for me and I just couldn't stop writing it. I have read it over and I even enjoyed it with all of the mistakes so I'm hoping no one minds too much lol. Thanks to all reviewers and I'm sorry I'm not leaving comments for all of you but I did LOVE hearing from you! I forgot how nice it was to get such wonderful reviewers. Thanks!

**Marmalade Fever-** I really appreciate your friendship you know that? Wow, thank you so much for spending time to read my fics…I admit I do lose track of how many I have unfinished lol. I've gotten complaints of the setup but I'm thinking of trying to just leave it all in paragraphs. One person said to make a new paragraph EVERY time a person started talking and frankly...well, you know my fics they're basically ALL dialogue…maybe I should write a play! Lol. Anyway, it's a lot of work going through the ENTIRE story to find when one person stops talking. I tend to put in breaks, as you've noticed…lol…before finishing a sentence. So tell me what you think of this plan and if it's too cluttered than I can go through and read through the entire thing but I'm lazy (I admit lol) and I rather not but if it helps than I will. I really just wanted to thank you for the advice and for your thoughts…they really mean a lot to me! I love your stories! Well, I think this is long enough lol. And I'm glad that you know that I know that you're my friend looking out for a fellow fanficer lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase-** It's about to get more cluttered…and I do apologize for the lack of detail and my lack of memory for putting something in between scenes…luckily I have you to remind me. Thanks! Ttyl!

EVERYONE ELSE- I'm glad you're enjoying this short little fic! Lol. Thanks a bunch! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
